Blood and Sexy TERMINADA
by Ana Christie
Summary: Fic de aniversário para minha amiga e Ficwriter Beka Assis. Eric Northman, Edward Cullen e Jasper Hale, três vampiros fantásticos fazendo Beka ter a noite mais incrível e extasiante de sua vida. Contem orgia sexual, quem não gosta, não leia.
1. Capa da fic

http : / / sp0. fotolog. /photo/48/29/88/ana_christie/1295759819210_ f. jpg (tirem os espaços)

Ai, não to conseguindo mostrar a imagem, então, quem quiser ver, vá ao Nyah! fanfiction e procurem a fic Blood and sexy ou o meu perfil lá, Ana_Christie, a fic está postada lá, e a as capas aparecem nesse site.


	2. Capítulo 01

Para Você, Beka, você merece!

*QUEM FOR MUITO CERTINHO, QUEM NÃO GOSTA DE "PERVICES", QUEM DETESTA "LIMONADAS", E, PRINCIPALMENTE, QUEM **ODEIA** ORGIAS, SIMPLESMENTE NÃO LEIA! ASSIM, NÃO TEREI REVIEWS ODIOSAS ME ESPERANDO EM MEU HOTMAIL!

oo000oo

Blood and Sexy

oo000oo

POV Eric

Era a primeira vez que eu fazia uma viagem a Manaus. Não que eu tivesse muita vontade de conhecer aquela cidade, para seres como eu, pertencentes à noite, cidades realmente vivas vinte e quatro horas por dia, elétricas, eram mais excitantes, e eu preferia estar em São Paulo, ou o Rio de Janeiro. Na verdade, o Brasil não era um país que eu conhecesse muito, embora, pelo pouco que eu conhecia, era um país que fascinava. Tanta vida, tanta paixão... sentimentos que deixam o sangue muito mais... _saboroso_. Eu sou um vampiro. E não _qualquer um_. Chamo-me Eric Northman, tenho mais de mil anos, e sou poderoso, um dos "xerifes" de uma zona vampírica na Louisiana, a Área 5. De origem nórdica, sou alto, loiro, olhos azuis... irresistível, mesmo sem meus poderes de vampiro.

Eu tinha ido a Manaus a trabalho. Um trabalho que me tinha sido ordenado pela rainha dos vampiros na Louisiana. Um dos comerciantes de _V-juice_ – sangue de vampiro – no Brasil parecia estar dando com a língua nos dentes, além de trapaceando: o V era distribuído por _nós_. Mesmo que seja algo proibido e ofensivo, nossa rainha e eu próprio estamos mais preocupados em conseguir dinheiro. E ninguém podia saber de quem partia o V importado dos Estados Unidos. Parecia que algo muito grande estava acontecendo no país, e tudo tinha origem na cidade de Manaus. O V que estavam vendendo vinha de países fronteiriços ao país, como Venezuela, Colômbia e Peru.

Como auxiliares, eu levava comigo em minha viagem dois vampiros requisitados pela Rainha. Eles não eram de nossa jurisdição, e vinham por terem sido bastante recompensados, e rogados à rainha do estado de Washington. Um deles se chamava Edward Cullen, e era o xerife da Área 10 do estado, que englobava cidades como Port Angeles, Forks e Seattle; o outro era Jasper Hale, e era sub-xerife na mesma Área. Ambos eram muito próximos, tendo passado anos vivendo na casa de um mesmo vampiro, Carlisle Cullen, um vampiro médico que tinha o estranho costume de "adotar" vampiros que achava estarem solitários e precisando de um "lar". Argh, isso é muito melodramático para meu gosto. Ambos não eram vampiros antigos, não tinham muito poder; entretanto tinham talentos impagáveis.

Edward Cullen, um vampiro alto, de olhos dourados e cabelos artisticamente bagunçados, acobreados, era um telepata; ele conseguia ouvir as mentes de todos os seres que eram humanos total ou em parte ou que tinham sido humanos em algum momento. Jasper Hale, loiro, olhos também dourados e cabelos cheios e loiros e uma "cara fatídica", conseguia manipular as emoções. Por isso eles tinham crescido tanto na hierarquia, mesmo sendo vampiros relativamente jovens – Edward tinha apenas cento e nove anos e Japer, cento e sessenta e sete – e por isso eles tinham sido solicitados. Suas habilidades seriam de muito auxílio em minha missão: descobrir os reais culpados, puni-los e restabelecer a ordem de um dos que era o maior centro de distribuição de V para todo o Brasil: o Estado do Amazonas, mais especificamente, Manaus, sua capital.

oo000oo

Para nós três, vampiros capazes, foi relativamente fácil restabelecer a ordem naquele lugar tão distante de tudo que parecia mais a ilha de Lost. Mas alguns vampirinhos safados que não tinham a mínima noção do quão perto estavam da morte continuaram me enfrentando. Continuavam vendendo V, principalmente para traficantes que agiam na UFAM, a Universidade Federal de Manaus. Se Manaus era a ilha de Lost, a UFAM... Nossa, essa universidade ficava num lugar absurdo. Ficava no meio da Floresta Amazônica, e era um lugar muito bom para os traficantes, que podiam se evadir na floresta com facilidade.

Edward, com sua capacidade de ler pensamentos, conseguiu algumas informações preciosas: essa noite, um vampiro, o principal do tráfico ali, em Manaus, iria estar dentro da propriedade da UFAM, entregando V para um dos traficantes, um aluno do curso de psicologia. Os dois... não perdiam por esperar.

oo00oo

Quando fomos até lá, eu estava preparado para soltar todos os meus instintos e matar. Queria ver sangue, essa noite. Com Jasper, acontecia o mesmo. O único que não parecia muito apto para matar era Edward. Não por não ter capacidade, mas por ser um vampiro que seguia condutas mais "pacifistas". Ora, ele nem mesmo bebia mais sangue humano! Usava apenas... que horror, o Tru Blood. Mas ele seria um bom parceiro, com sua habilidade de ler mentes.

Ficamos de tocaia. O encontro entre o vampiro e o traficante seria numa das extremidades da propriedade enorme da UFAM. Eu e meus parceiros ficamos sobre as árvores, esperando o momento certo.

Foi mais fácil do que eu esperava. Matamos os dois, fazendo com que o corpo do vampiro virasse uma poça de sangue e restos viscosos e enterrando o humano.

Estávamos ultrapassando um dos prédios da universidade, nos dirigindo para onde tínhamos deixado o carro que estávamos usando – Edward e Jasper não voavam, como eu – quando um aroma especial chegou até mim e me fez parar em seco. Jamais tinha sentindo um cheiro tão... delicioso. Era um aroma que era uma mistura de mulher e... do sangue mais delicioso que meu olfato sensível já tinha captado. Me virei e olhei para um canto. Encostada a uma parede, uma morena linda segurava um dedo que sangrava. Uma bolsa imensa estava caída ao chão e ela dizia uma série de palavrões em português.

Quando dei por mim, Jasper e Edward estavam paralisados ao meu lado, e os dois também olhavam para ela com as narinas fremindo. Um arrepio de possessividade me percorreu e eu grunhi:

— Ela é minha!

Edward me olhou e, com um sorriso torto, disse:

— Para quê tanta possessividade? Ela pode servir para nós três. Basta termos cuidado para não... secá-la.

Era uma ideia. A garota era perfeita. Eu precisava dela! E seria interessante saber se ela aguentaria três vampiros famintos se jogando contra ela.

Percebi na hora quando ela ergueu os olhos e olhou para nós. Os olhos dela se arregalaram, passando entre nós, nos comparando. Sua respiração ficou ofegante e seu cheiro se tornou ainda mais delicioso: cheiro de excitação feminina.

Aproximei-me dela. Estava vestido todo com jeans escuros, camiseta de alças pretas e uma jaqueta preta de couro. Pude sentir a excitação dela aumentar, bem como seu medo. Era normal, pois éramos como predadores, e ela, como presa que era, sentia isso, embora, como humana, não tivesse noção.

— Oi... — eu disse, em português.

Pude ver como ela engoliu em seco antes de me responder.

— O-oi.

— Está com problemas?

— Anh... o quê? Ah, se refere ao meu dedo? Um cortezinho besta, não se preocupe.

Não pude me conter. Segurei sua mão e levei aos meus lábios, passando a língua pelo sangue. Quase caí de joelhos ali com o sabor. Era algo que fez meu membro saltar para cima e meus incisivos lutarem para explodir em minha boca. Mas eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ainda.

Usando minha influência vampírica, segurei mais sua mão e a puxei levemente para mais perto.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Rebecca Assis — ela disse. — Mas muitos me chamam de Beka.

— Beka... gostei. Eu sou Eric. Eric Northman. E aqueles ali são meus... bem, acho que os chamarei de parceiros, Edward Cullen e Jasper Hale.

Ela os espionou de novo, e percebi que seus olhos ficaram por mais tempo em Edward. Juro, eu não sabia por que as mulheres se fissuravam tanto nele. Em minha opinião, Edward era... sem graça. Logo, entretanto, os olhos dela voltaram aos meus e depois percorreram meu corpo de cima a baixo. E ela tinha muito para olhar: 1, 93 m de puro vampiro macho de origem nórdica.

Beka olhou para o relógio e grunhiu.

— Droga! Perdi o ônibus! Como vou para casa agora? Porcaria de universidade perdida no fim do mundo!

Eu sorri com seu jeito.

— Podemos te dar uma carona. Eu e meus parceiros estamos de carro.

Ela olhou para nós três e novamente senti aumentar o nível de sua excitação... e seu temor. Induzi sua mente a aceitar. Aquela garota seria minha, de uma forma ou de outra, àquela noite. Eu estava ainda com meu corpo ardendo, depois de uma noite tão ativa.

Ela sorriu, catou sua bolsa e disse:

— Obrigada! Não sabia como faria para ir para casa.

Fomos os quatro até o carro e entramos. Ela se sentou na frente, ao meu lado. Disse:

— Olha, moro no Centro, na Avenida Constantino Nery, perto do terminal de ônibus.

Eu apenas sorri. Ela jamais retornaria àquela rua...

Percorremos diversas ruas, e ela logo percebeu que estávamos indo por um caminho muito diferente. Pude sentir sua inquietação.

— Sr. Northman... Acho que o caminho não é esse. Está errado.

Eu apenas sorri. E olhei para Jasper rapidamente pelo espelho. Edward parece que leu minha mente, pois sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Jasper e vi como ele se concentrava em Beka. Logo a senti relaxar. Ele estava interferindo com suas emoções.

— Sim, Rebecca. Estamos indo para outro lugar. E esse lugar se chama paraíso... ou talvez inferno fosse um nome melhor.

Ela me olhou com os olhos com as pupilas dilatadas. Puro desejo, pude perceber. E não induzido. Jasper apenas tirara seu medo e a fizera relaxar.

Casualmente, pus minha mão sobre seu joelho. Ela vestia um vestidinho tomara que caia que chegava logo acima dos joelhos, mas quando ela se sentava, subia alguns centímetros. Normalmente, eu preferia loiras, mas a pele morena de Beka era suave e me lembrava chocolate ao leite. Eu não comia, mas provara o gosto do chocolate, que era divino. A pele de Beka deixava minha boca cheia d'água, eu tinha certeza que seria deliciosa como chocolate. E o sangue sob ela... Meus incisivos não conseguiram se controlar e cresceram. Fechei minha boca; ainda não era hora de Beka ver o quão grandes meus dentes eram. E que ela era a Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

Olhando pelo retrovisor, pude ver como Edward e Jasper também olhavam de forma vidrada para Beka. Iríamos os três dividi-la essa noite... Todos estavam famintos depois de uma noite como aquela. Mas... seria eu capaz de dividi-la? Sou egocêntrico e não gosto de dividir nada que imagino como meu. Entretanto... Jaspe e Edward tinham me sido de muita ajuda. Iria ser... bonzinho com eles.

Paramos na casa que tínhamos alugado enquanto estávamos em Manaus. Incitei Beka a sair do carro e ela desceu docilmente. Mal podia esperar a hora de livrá-la da compulsão. Gostava de minhas vítimas vindo a mim por livre e espontânea vontade.

A casa era um casarão antigo, certamente tombada pelo patrimônio histórico. Tínhamos coberto todas as janelas de modo que raio algum de sol podia entrar. O que era providencial.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Jasper parou com a influência de sensações e eu parei qualquer tipo de compulsão que usava com ela. Na mesma hora os olhos de Beka se arregalaram e ela deixou cair sua imensa bolsa. Com terror, ela olhou em torno e recuou alguns passos, tremendo.

— Por que... por que eu permiti que me trouxessem aqui? Lembro da viagem de carro e tudo, mas eu não sou uma pessoa louca a ponto de acompanhar estranhos!

Ela tentou correr, mas, com minha velocidade sobrenatural, parei em frente a ela. Aquilo a fez se espantar ainda mais.

— O que... o que você é?

Eu sorri, expondo meus imensos e afiados dentes, e pude sentir no ar o cheiro de seu pavor. Mas, estranhamente, senti também um cheiro divino de... mulher excitada. Logo ouvi a risada de Edward.

— Ela é incrível, Eric! Apesar do temor normal, está pensando que nunca viu três homens mais lindos e deliciosos na vida.

Não pude me conter e ri, também. Beka era uma humana incrível. Vi quando, às palavras de Edward, ela se virou para ele, olhando-o com expressão fascinada.

— Você... você ouve os pensamentos das pessoas!

Edward, em seu caminhar lento e felino, aproximou-se de Beka e murmurou:

— Sim... e posso ler cada pensamento erótico que domina sua cabeça, querida.

Ela corou, e aquilo me deixou ainda mais ansioso para tê-la. Rápido, fui para trás dela e segurei seus ombros, mostrando as presas para Edward.

— Não iríamos dividi-la, Eric? — Jasper grunhiu, também mostrando os dentes.

— Sim, mas eu irei comandar tudo. Não se esqueçam disso. Sou o comandante desta missão, e mesmo aqui não abdicarei de meus direitos.

Os outros dois vampiros ergueram as palmas das mãos como se tentando me acalmar.

— Calma, Eric — disse Edward. — Para mim, não importa quem manda, contanto que eu tenha um pedaço da garota, pode fazer todos seus joguinhos de poder.

— Ok, parceiro — disse Jasper. Maneei a cabeça afirmativamente.

Beka estava tremendo, eu sentia.

— Um pedaço meu? Me dividir?

— Não imagina como, Rebecca? — sussurrei contra sua orelha, para logo em seguida lamber sua pele. A pulsação sob minha língua quase me fez enlouquecer. Curvei meus joelhos para roçar meu membro rijo e latejante contra suas nádegas macias e redondas como só uma brasileira poderia ter.

Para minha surpresa, Beka gemeu, um intenso gemido de desejo. Virei seu rosto para mim, e vi como ela se deleitava olhando para meu rosto. Fiz, a custo, minhas presas se retraírem, para poder beijá-la sem feri-la. Estranhamente, eu não sentia ímpetos de machucar aquela mulher. Queria seu sangue, isso era fato, mas também queria lhe proporcionar apenas prazer, um prazer tão intenso como nunca humana alguma sentira.

Contornei seus lábios com minha língua para, enfim, enfiá-la em sua boca. Gemi com o sabor divino. Sua boca era úmida, suave e acolhedora, e tão quente que me derretia.

Quando dei por mim, Edward tinha se aproximado. Ele me olhou nos olhos, debochadamente me pedindo permissão com eles, e eu acenei leve e rapidamente. Ele roçou seu corpo no de Beka, que, ao sentir o contato de seus seios com o peito dele e o membro dele pressionando sua barriga lisa e suave, choramingou de prazer.

- Deixem um pouco para mim também... – Jasper sussurrou, aproximando-se pela lateral. Tomou uma das mãos de Beka e a pressionou contra seu peito. Foi descendo até que a pequena mão tocou seu membro sobre a calça.

Pelo cheiro delicioso que Beka exalava, ela estava cada vez mais ficando excitada com a situação.

— Edward... — eu disse, e me assustei com quão rouca soava minha voz. — Me diz o que ela está pensando...

Edward cerrou seus olhos, suas narinas fremindo com o cheiro dela enquanto seu corpo se movia suavemente para frente e para trás, numa dança que fazia roçar seu membro contra o ventre macio de Beka.

— Desejo... ela está vendo tudo numa névoa vermelha de desejo. Quer nós três... e não sente mais medo... um leve temor de não ser capaz de suportar nós três, mas não mais... medo de nós.

Aquilo me deixou satisfeito. Queria uma mulher complacente àquela noite.

— Mais... Diga mais...

Enquanto isso, minhas mãos foram às laterais de suas coxas, erguendo seu vestido e roçando a pele suave. Meus dedos dedilharam um caminho para cima até encontrar o tecido úmido de sua calcinha. Entraram sob o elástico para sentir sua carne ardente e úmida.

— _Shit_... ela está minando... — grunhi.

— Ela está se lembrando de uma série de livros que leu... nessa série três irmãos compartilhavam suas mulheres... e ela pensa se faremos isso com ela...

— E isso a excita... ou a apavora?

— Definitivamente a excita... — Edward disse, mergulhando a cabeça em seu pescoço e lambendo a pele deliciosa de Beka, que se contorceu entre nossos corpos, que a pressionavam pela frente e por trás.

— Ah! — gemeu Jasper, alto. Virando levemente o rosto, pude ver como Beka, agora, pressionava o membro dele, apertando-o e deslizando os dedos por ele.

— Diga, Beka... — sussurrei contra seu pescoço. — Diga o que quer...

— Q-quero... q-quero vocês... — ela choramingou.

— Onde? Em que parte de seu corpo?

— Em... em todas as partes...

Eu sorri. Minha gatinha era luxuriosa.

Edward ergueu suas mãos e as envolveu em seus seios. Beka gemeu alto. Meu sorriso sumiu. Tinha que tomá-la agora. Seu sexo e seu sangue. Eu precisava dela!

Edward maneou a cabeça afirmativamente, aparentemente tendo lido minha mente. Sussurrou algo a Jasper e ambos se afastaram levemente. Decepcionada, Beka olhou para eles. Eu ri.

— Calma, minha gatinha... você vai ter a nós três...

A virei de frente para mim e tomei suas nádegas em minhas grandes mãos, para logo fazer um leve impulso e erguê-la. Beka enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas e eu grunhi com o prazer que aquela posição me proporcionava. Meu membro pressionava diretamente sobre seu sexo, apesar dos tecidos que nos cobriam. E aquilo era gostoso para ela também. Pela maneira como gemia e se esfregava em mim, não levaria muito tempo para gozar. Tive que contê-la, firmando seus quadris. Quando ela ainda lutou para se mover contra mim, dei um tapa estalado, mas suave, contra um de seus glúteos. Aquilo a fez ofegar de surpresa.

— Quieta... — sussurrei. — Não ainda... Vai esperar por nós...

Ela aquietou seus quadris, mas, em contrapartida, logo quase _me_ fez perder o controle. Ela segurara meu rosto em suas mãozinhas e mordiscara meu queixo, para logo em seguida subir com a boca, lamber meus lábios e levar meu lábio inferior para dentro de sua boca, onde lambeu, chupou e mordeu. Involuntariamente meus incisivos cresceram e ela, em vez de se afastar, lambeu cuidadosamente uma delas. Juro, foi necessário todo meu autocontrole para não mordê-la naquele exato momento.

Subi as escadas com ela, e Edward e Jasper nos acompanharam. Dava para sentir o cheiro deles. Estavam tão excitados quanto eu. E Rebecca.

Joguei-a sobre a imensa cama de casal do quarto que eu estava ocupando. Ela se moveu, contorcendo-se sensualmente, as mãos deslizando pelos seios, pela cintura estreita, pelo ventre liso, enquanto seus olhos castanhos vagavam por cada um de nós, brilhantes de desejo. Ela já fora enfeitiçada por nós. E não por termos lançado qualquer poder vampírico. Éramos nós, os homens dentro dos vampiros, que a deixavam louca.

De pé, em frente à cama, comecei a me despir. Beka, a respiração arfante de desejo, ergueu-se mais na cama, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, para poder observar-me. E ela me olhava com tanto desejo e arfando tão intensamente que eu quase me joguei sobre ela e a tomei naquele instante, semivestido.

Primeiro foi a jaqueta e a blusa. Os olhos dela vibravam ao ver um corpo atlético, musculoso, mas sem ser exagerado. Com um leve sorriso malvado, levei minhas mãos aos meus jeans escuros. Abri-os de vagar, mas fiquei brincando com ela, fingindo que ia tirá-los, mas deixando-os sempre no lugar. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando ela se ajoelhou na cama e me disse, um tom levemente irritado:

— Tire isso agora!

Confesso, não gosto de mulheres que mandam. Mas a ordem de Beka me deixou alucinado. Segurei o cós da calça e a baixei com tanta força que a rasguei. Não usava nada por baixo. Beka arfou e lambeu os lábios, olhando para minha virilidade exposta e excitada com fascínio. Como que hipnotizada, ela se levantou da cama e veio até mim. Ergueu uma de suas mãos delicadas e a pousou sobre meu peito. Seu toque quase me matou. Senti um choque de prazer por todo o corpo. Principalmente quando aquelas mãos desceram por minha cintura musculosa e meu abdômen rijo, até, finalmente, tocar meu membro ereto. Tive que fechar meus olhos ao sentir seu toque quente e delicioso. De olhos fechados, senti quando ela se ajoelhou ante mim e quase gozei quando senti aqueles lábios envolvendo a ponta de meu membro. Precisei me controlar rigidamente para não explodir de prazer em seus lábios.

Beka me sugava e me lambia, e suas mãos se aferravam aos meus quadris e glúteos de uma forma possessiva que me deixava cada vez mais faminto. Segurei seus cabelos macios e cheios, guiando sua cabeça. Quando abri meus olhos, me deparei com Edward e Jasper paralisados. Eles olhavam para Beka com um desejo tão feroz, tão cru, que eu quase podia sentir o quanto eles deviam estar rijos e pulsantes. Olhei para Beka e sorri. Ela me tomava com desejo e sem inibição alguma. O que faria tendo que agradar a três ao mesmo tempo?

— Dispam-se e venham... Quero ver do quanto ela é capaz... Quão profundo é seu desejo por nós...

Edward e Jasper não se fizeram de rogados. Despiram-se rapidamente. Eu estivera certo. Estavam tão excitados que eu podia jurar que sentiam dor. Eles se aproximaram de nós e eu afastei delicadamente a cabeça de Beka para trás, que protestou. Seus lábios úmidos e brilhantes se arregalaram quando viram mais dois homens nus e excitados perto dela. Pude perceber que ela se assustou e recuou um pouco. Mas então Edward sorriu do jeito torto dele para ela e vi como Beka estacou, fascinada por ele. Juro, não consigo entender por que as mulheres sempre ficam fascinadas por ele. Beka estava literalmente babando, seus olhos deslizando por cada porção do longo e levemente musculoso corpo de Edward. Então ela se voltou para Jasper e também ofegou, olhando para ele de forma vidrada. Então ela fechou os olhos e, numa voz emocionada, disse:

— Vocês três são lindos... Tão lindos que... me deixam emocionada...

_Emocionada_? Bem, ela era estranha. Mas fantástica, diga-se de passagem.

— E você agradará a nós três, Beka — eu disse. — Começando agora.

Ela se voltou lentamente para Edward. Sua mão pousou suavemente em seu membro, e Edward gemeu. Uma das mãos dela ainda continuava me afagando. E eu arfei quando ela tomou Edward em seus lábios, como havia feito comigo. Juro, foi delirantemente excitante olhá-la sugando e lambendo o membro de Edward. Não que eu goste de homens, mas ela era fascinante fazendo aquilo.

Beka foi excepcional. Agradou a nós três com suas mãos e lábios. Ela era perfeita. E foi a única por quem qualquer um de nós teve consideração e deixou escolher se receberia em seus lábios nossos orgasmos. E ela permitiu! Juro, não pode haver sensação mais deliciosa que gozar em sua boca doce e perfeita.

Ela era tão excitante que em segundos já estávamos eretos de novo. Nós três. Segurei Beka pelos ombros e a ergui. Abracei-a fortemente contra meu corpo e ataquei aquela boca que nos havia dado tanto prazer com a minha. Mesmo depois de tudo, ela ainda tinha um sabor único, delicioso, especial. Inclinei-a contra meu braço, enquanto a beijava. Não conseguia me cansar de sua boca. Seu corpo se arqueou deliciosamente. Jasper veio até nós e levou seus lábios a um de seus ombros morenos, exposto pelo vestido tomara que caia.

— Ela está vestida demais... — grunhiu, para logo rasgar o tecido fino de cima a baixo. Os seios de Beka se desnudaram. E Eram perfeitos.

Jasper foi o primeiro a se deliciar. Levou sua boca e uma das pontas rijas e lambeu, para logo em seguida tomar na boca e sugar suavemente. Beka se remexeu e gemeu suavemente em minha boca.

Edward, diferente de nós, se ajoelhou. Beijou a parte interna da coxa de Beka e subiu os lábios pela pele morena. Seu nariz fuçou suavemente o tecido úmido de sua calcinha e ele fechou os olhos.

— Oh, céus... o cheiro dela... Vou enlouquecer...

Como Jasper fizera com o vestido, ele fez com a roupa íntima, rasgando-a. Beka, finalmente, estava nua. Nua para nós, ofertada como um sacrifício a deuses. Edward segurou suas coxas, ergueu-as e as apoiou em seus ombros largos. Quando inundou a cabeça em seu sexo fragrante, pude sentir como Beka se contorceu e saltou. Mas ela estava bem segura por mim e por Edward, e não escaparia de nós.

E foi assim que, juntos, nós três assaltamos os sentidos de Beka pela primeira vez de verdade. Sua boca, seus seios, seu sexo... a estimulamos completamente, querendo deixá-la tão louca por nós que aceitasse fazer qualquer coisa pelo prazer que podíamos lhe dar. Qualquer perversão...

Percebi que Beka estava próximo ao orgasmo quando senti seu corpo começar a se preparar e se enrijecer.

— Pare, Edward — eu disse, soltando sua boca inchada e úmida. — Eu disse a ela que teria que esperar por nós.

Edward me obedeceu. Beka choramingou de frustração e gritou para mim:

— Seu bastardo!

Mostrei minhas presas para ela e mordisquei seu queixo.

— Jamais, minha cara... O sangue que corre... ou corria em minhas veias, é puro, minha ascendência era nobre. Por isso se sinta privilegiada em me ter ardendo aqui por você. Edward, solte-a. Não posso mais me conter, e aposto que acontece o mesmo com vocês. Vamos tomá-la.

Beka, quando se viu solta, de pé, cambaleou. Pelo visto, ainda estava com as pernas fracas. Ela olhava para nós com os olhos arregalados.

— Vocês... pensam em me tomar... os três ao mesmo tempo? É verdade, então? E se... eu não der conta?

— Vai dar, querida... Eu sei que vai. E isso te excita, não é? Foi o que Eddie viu em sua mente.

— Mas também... me assusta.

— Não se preocupe... — sorri para ela. — Temos artifícios de sobra para te fazer esquecer o medo.

Peguei-a no colo e a levei para cama. Deitei-me e a puxei para cima de mim, sentando-a em meus quadris de uma forma que a fez dar um gritinho de susto. Beka olhou entre nossos corpos e engoliu em seco.

— Eric... Você... você é... enorme. Tenho... medo.

Enfie a mão entre nossos corpos e toquei a umidade que emanava dela.

— Não se preocupe... — sorri. — Você está tão molhada que não vai ter problema algum.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, vi Beka corar de verdade, não apenas ficar rosada. Eu... eu não podia mais esperar! Meu membro pulsava por ela, rijo de uma forma como jamais estivera em minha imensamente longa vida.

— Venha aqui, Beka... — a urgi, trazendo seus quadris para mais perto. Encaixei a ponta de meu membro em seu sexo, segurei seus quadris e fui baixando-a lentamente, fazendo-a me engolir aos poucos. A princípio, Beka arregalou os olhos, olhando entre nossos corpos, vendo-se "me tragando". Foi delicioso ver em seu rosto, principalmente seus intensos olhos castanhos, a surpresa se transformar em desejo e, logo em seguida, prazer. Quando, enfim, estava inteiro dentro dela, ela se arqueou e gemeu longamente. Eu mal posso explicar as sensações que me acometiam naquele momento. Já transara com centenas de mulheres, mas nenhuma me marcara como Rebecca Assis o estava fazendo. A sensação de estar dentro dela, dando prazer a nós dois, era tão profunda e perfeita que estrelas pareciam girar ante meus olhos quando eu os fechava.

Comecei a movê-la suavemente, mas Beka não queria lento e fácil. Queria ágil e duro, tanto que começou a se mover por si própria, cavalgando-me. Era lindo vê-la se movendo, suas costas se arqueando, seus cabelos escuros se movendo, selvagens. Eu até me esquecera que éramos observados no momento, mas uma tossidela me fez voltar à realidade.

— Hum-hum... Eric... Não se esqueceu de nós, não?

Olhei para Edward, que parecia a ponto de explodir ali, arfando, masturbando-se suavemente.

— Ela é para nós três, Eric — sussurrou Jasper, que parecia tremer levemente pelo esforço de se conter.

Naquele momento, uma certa possessividade me invadiu. Beka era especial. E eu a sentia como... _minha_. Mas, quando olhei para Beka, vi que, enquanto ela se movia sobre mim, olhava tanto para Jasper quanto para Edward. Os olhos dela vagavam pelos corpos dos dois, principalmente para as mãos lascivas de Edward.

— Ok, rapazes... Venham — eu disse.

No mesmo instante Beka parou de se mover e tremeu levemente, não sei se de medo ou de temor. Edward esclareceu minhas dúvidas.

— Ambos, Eric.

Edward se ajoelhou atrás de Beka, entre minhas coxas. Ele a fez se inclinar mais para frente, a ponto de os seios dela quase tocarem meu rosto, e espalhou suaves beijos ao longo de sua coluna. Beka gemeu e se arrepiou. Mas eu podia perceber que ainda estava tensa. Esse era um trabalho para...

— Jasper. Acalme-a — disse Edward.

Jazz usou seus poderes e logo senti como Beka relaxava. Ele levou a mão ao sexo de Beka, de forma que eu próprio o senti, e capturou a umidade morna que continuava minando dela. Eu sabia muito bem o que ele faria com isso. Ora, eu sentiria!

Não levou muito tempo e ouvi Beka gritar, e logo gemer numa mistura de prazer/dor enquanto Edward a penetrava por trás, lenta, mas inexoravelmente. Nós dois éramos homens... grandes, mas ela estava tão excitada que pôde nos receber, embora não com muita facilidade. Eu podia perceber, ela não era muito experiente, praticamente uma virgem. Se não fossem nossas habilidades vampíricas, ela não estaria sentindo muito prazer no momento. Mas nós faríamos de tudo para que aquela noite fosse a mais inesquecível da vida dela.

Edward passou a se mover contra ela, suavemente. Ele era cuidadoso e a acariciava suavemente, murmurando coisas ternas em seus ouvidos. Eu podia perceber o quanto todos aqueles cuidados e atenções agradavam a Beka. Ela era uma garota quente, mas romântica, erótica, mas terna.

Os movimentos de Edward bastavam para gerar prazer a nós três. A cada vez que ele se impulsionava, Beka se comprimia em meu corpo de uma forma que éramos quase um só. Ela choramingava de prazer.

Jasper, que até o momento apenas observara, extasiado, ajoelhou-se na cama e se arrastou até nós. Agarrou o rosto de Beka, curvou-se e a fez se voltar para ele. Os olhos dela estavam vidrados. Ele tomou sua boca em um beijo lascivo, sua língua lambendo os lábios macios e se enredando erótica e lentamente com a dela. Beka gemeu contra a boca de Jasper. Esse ergueu o tronco novamente e a fez baixar mais o corpo, de forma que eu pude, assim, tomar aqueles seios em minha boca. Então, vindo por trás de mim, ele segurou a cabeça de Beka e mergulhou seu membro em sua boca.

A garota manauara era fantástica! Ela fora capaz de tomar nós três ao mesmo tempo, e duvido que qualquer mulher, fosse mortal fosse vampira, tivesse sido capaz dessa proeza. O suor escorria por nossos corpos, estávamos cada vez mais quentes e estimulados. O prazer era o mais intenso que jamais tínhamos sentido. Logo Edward acelerou seus movimentos, o que significava que os acelerava para mim também. Jasper, por outro lado, movia seus quadris com mais ímpeto contra a boca deliciosa que o tomava. A Fome de sangue, com a energia gastada no sexo, apenas aumentou. As presas de nós três cresceram, eu podia sentir a energia da Fome saturando o ar, bem como a necessidade premente do orgasmo. Edward leu minha mente, tenho certeza, pois seus lábios, próximos ao pescoço de Beka, entreabriram-se, revelando as pontas agudas dos dentes. E pela onda de sensações ferventes que nos atingiu, Jasper também estava sentindo o mesmo, pois estava perdendo momentaneamente o controle de seus poderes especiais.

Quase como se tivesse sido combinado, a mordemos ao mesmo tempo. Edward na lateral esquerda do pescoço, eu em um de seus adoráveis seios, e Jasper, que tinha saído da boca de Beka e estava se acariciando agora, na outra lateral do pescoço. Senti como Beka enrijeceu entre nós, seu corpo se ondulando enquanto uma encrespante e estrondosa onda de prazer explodia em seu corpo, de uma forma que a fez gritar alta e longamente e nos apertar até dolorosamente dentro dela. Mas era uma dor delirantemente deliciosa...

Nós três, também, gozamos quase ao mesmo tempo. Foi a sensação mais sublime de minha vida. Uma onda de energia tão fabulosa que eu pensei que jamais poderia viver sem aquilo novamente. _Sem ela_, na verdade. Edward, tendo lido meu pensamento, parou de sugar o doce sangue e disse:

— Sim, Eric... Você pode não ter percebido, mas se apaixonou por ela ao longo dessas horas... e ela por você. Quase como se fosse à primeira vista. Então é melhor que nós três paremos agora de bebermos dela, senão a mataremos.

Paramos. Entretanto, Beka estava sem sentidos entre nossos corpos. Edward e Jasper se afastaram, deixando-me a sós com ela. Sentei-me e a coloquei em meu colo, enlaçando-a em meus braços. Beka estava fria, sua pulsação lenta e fraca, sua respiração frenética, ao contrário. Estava tão pálida quanto um fantasma, e seus lábios arroxeando. _Ela estava morrendo._

As sensações que me engolfaram no momento eram tantas e tão potentes que mal posso explicar agora. Eu não podia deixar que ela morresse, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria forçá-la a viver sem uma escolha. Tentei acordá-la, portanto.

— Beka... por favor... por mim, acorde...

Depois de muito insistir, ela abriu os olhos.

— Me escute com atenção... Você não tem mais do que dez minutos de vida. Quer que eu a deixe morrer? Ou quer viver uma vida eterna ao meu lado?

— Só... você? Por quê... apesar de tudo... hoje... ter sido fantástico... quero pertencer a um só... homem... você, Eric...

Eu juro, quase chorei naquele momento.

— Sim, Beka... Depois de torná-la minha... minha amada, minha mulher, minha descendência, eu jamais poderia dividi-la com outro. Sou possessivo com o que é meu. Quer ser minha?

Ela deu um fraco sorriso e disse, suavemente:

— Sim, Eric... Sua, para sempre.

— E sempre... — sussurrei, antes de rasgar meu pulso com minhas presas e deixar o sangue gotejar sobre seus lábios. A princípio, Beka apenas bebeu o sangue que gotejava, mas logo ela segurava meu braço contra sua boca e sugava com ânsia e prazer. Pude notar na hora como ela ia se restabelecendo. Mas continuei a deixá-la beber até que ela houvesse tomado o suficiente para uma troca de sangue suficiente para a Transformação.

Beka adormeceu, e eu sabia que, quando acordasse, seria como eu. Uma vampira linda, perfeita. E total e fantasticamente minha. Eu podia sentir o dia chegando e a letargia que domina os de minha raça quando o sol espalhava seus quentes e mortíferos raios pelo Mundo. Abracei Beka contra mim e, com um sorriso, adormeci, certo de que, quando acordasse, seria o homem, fosse humano ou vampiro, mais realizado em todo o planeta.

Fim

oo000oo

Beka! Minha amiga, estou com medo do que você vai achar dessa fic, juro, jamais escrevi algo tão picante e pervo! Mas acho que você, perva de carteirinha como eu, vai gostar! Ora, quem não gostaria de um Eric, um Edward e um Jasper loucos por você? Ainda mais tendo o privilégio de conseguir o amor de Eric Northman! E, como você notou, Northman pode ser algo como "homem do Norte", e você é uma "mulher do Norte"! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Feliz aniversário, Beka, você é minha melhor amiga, apesar de ser virtual. É minha Best Friend Forever! Desejo que tudo de bom aconteça para você, que viva muitos anos, que eles sejam repletos de sucessos, glórias, amor, paz, felicidade, bênçãos de Deus! Que todos seus sonhos se realizem, inclusive o de encontrar um homem que esteja dentro de sua longa lista de qualidades! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Te adoro, Rebecca Assis! 

oo000oo


End file.
